


Sweet Baby

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian falls for Cosima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby

Cosima had never dreamt she'd find herself letting Marian coddle her. Still, she had a need for somewhere safe to stay, a place that would keep her alive for a while longer.   
Marian was offering that, that and a lot more. She had allowed Marian to buy her clothes, buy her new supplies, update her computer. She had become what most people considered a pet. She knew Marian considered her to be a pet, she just didn't mind too much since Marian treated her like royalty. Marian, for her part, enjoyed indulging the girl. Cosima was alone. Cosima had been alone since Rachel had left her behind and sent Delphine away. Marian hadn't realised then that by letting Rachel go she would gain a new pet.


End file.
